Air Teen Flock Force
by chephren365
Summary: The Flock face every lives, like normal people, even though, they have wings on their backs.
1. Theme

We see a hood-inspired town, filled with graffiti (Hip Hop then plays)

Schooly-D sings:

_My name is Fang-zilla, The Godzilla, you want a fight, i'll bring it to ya_ (Fang does some kung fu moves, while Schooly-D sings)

_Max Ride, imma can fly, you wanna ride, here it comes_ (Maximum Ride uses her wings to fly, while Schooly D sings)

_Iggy the main-man, the blow man, i can use my bombs, to become the bomb_ (Iggy uses explosives, then they explode, while Schooly D sings)

_Nudge, the girly girl, the sweet girl, the talk whirl, the raggamuffin in the world_ (Nudge dances, while Schooly D raps)

_The Gasman, the troublemaker, the fun-maker, Little Angel, you're up next, shorty_ (Gasman puts bombs in a slingshot, and throws them everywhere)

_Small Angel, get the cuddles see, Small Angel, make the money see, Drivin' in my car, livin' like a star. Ice on my fingers and my toes and I'm a Tarus_ (Angel does cute poses, while Schooly D sings)

_Aw, check, check it, yeah Cause we are the Air Teens, we make the guys say hooo, and the gals wanna scream_ (2x) (The Flock, then gets out of the van, stop a bank robbery, do various crime-fighting stuff, and duck from and explosion, while Schooly D sings)

_Air Teen Flock Force (_Gasman turns his head around, to make sure, no one is in a kitchen, he then puts his face in a cake, while Schooly D sings)

_#1 in the hood, G_ (The graffiti Air Teen Flock Force logo, is shown on a brick wall)


	2. Escape From Leprechaupolis

Fang: Maximum, find out what kind of acid dissolves stuffed animals.

Angel: No, don't do that!

Fang: Yes, Angel. That's what we're doing.

Angel: That's not what we're doing.

Fang: Maximum, look it up on the internet! Shut up, Angel

Maximum: (reading e-mail) "Go down to the park and step into the rainbow and you'll be rich with gold. Forward this to 20 people or we will burn your brain from the inside. Go down to the damn park." Man, who would be stupid enough to check this out?

Anne: All right, I'm gonna give this rainbow thing another five minutes, and if it doesn't show up quick, then I am going down to the store and get a hot-rod magazine 'cause they got the hulks with the packs on there.

Flargan: (looking at Anne through binoculars) Excellent, another victim falls prey to me brilliant e-mail plan. Soon we will have enough treasure to rule all of New Jersey.

Merle: Flargan, he doesn't really look like he has any money…or a job, or a wallet.

Flargan: Well I…I'm sure he has some decent tennis shoes.

Merle: He doesn't even have pockets. Look, he's wearing sweatpants.

Flargan: Dingle, engage the rainbow machine!

Dingle: Feet!

Anne: Yeah, here come the gold! Aw, look at this now, I don't see crap in there. I know this game. This is how they get you. (gets sucked up in the rainbow)

Flargan: Yes, woman, this IS how we get you!

Anne: Hey there, where's the gold there?

Flargan: Heels? What is this!?

Merle: What did I say? No money, no job, no taste.

Anne: How ya doin there, bozo. Give me the gold. (Leprechauns start beating Anne)

Flargan: Next time you come to the park, woman, you wear your good shoes!

(Anne's Lake)

Angel: Shoo, this sure is relaxing, Maximum.

Maximum: Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?

Angel: Fang said it would dissolve my toys, and then they'll would get clogged in the filter, and then beavers would come and eat them. But that hasn't happened yet.

Iggy: Get ready!

Maximum: Oh great.

Iggy: I'm about to cannonball–(Gasps) What is THIS?

Angel: Hi, Iggy

Iggy: Angel, what are you doing in the lake?

Angel: Look, I'm a chibi-gurl.

Fang: Yes, where you should have a brain there's a cavity that keeps you afloat. Isn't that something to be very proud of.

Angel: Look, I have a brain. I just took it out so it wouldn't get wet.

Maximum: Yeah, man. She took his brain out..it's cool.

Iggy: Well, yeah, but…but wait! You don't want the werewolf to see you swimming. She will get jealous.

Angel: Now you said–

Iggy: OH NO! What's this down here? (ducks down and comes back up wearing a big werewolf mask) Grrrr–owl!

Angel: No! Noooooooooo! (runs away)

Iggy: (laughing, jumps in pool) Did you see that?

Maximum: You're really sick, Iggy, you know that?

Fang: I am the lord of illusion. (Anne falls out of the sky) Whoa, ouch.

Maximum: Anne, are you alright?

Anne: Oh my back.

Maximum: What happened?

Anne: I got this e-mail to go to the park and step inside the rainbow and I'd get some gold.

Fang: Gold? Come on! Let's go get the gold!

Maximum: Wait. I got that same email, Anne.

Anne: Yeah, well don't go, okay? 'Cause that rainbow through me all over the place and then some little guy kicked my head in and took my shoes.

Fang: And then you got the gold, so where's the gold? Where is it?

Anne: You know what, guys? Do go. We'll have fun.

Maximum: Hmm, it sounds like some sort of internet pyramid mugging scheme.

Nudge: Oh no, so what you're saying is this is a mystery and we gotta go solve it, right? We scheduled this day off over two weeks ago.

Maximum: Guys, we need to go down to the park and find out what's going on.

Gasman: Uh, wait, you said the park? I have a plan! Air Teen Flock Force assemble!

Announcer: Watch out y'all. Gazzy got a plan to catch all you perpetrators.

(The Park)

Gasman: (projecting his voice through a walkie-talkie on Iggy's neck) Hey, broad, let's date! Come look behind the tree, sweetie-baby! Come get the things I bought for you while they're nice!

Maximum: What kind of a plan is this?!

Gasman: You're absolutely right. There's no girls here at all, I don't understand it. We should of gone to the dry cleaners. Chicks love to clean.

Maximum: Chicks? We're here to solve a mystery!

Gasman: I know, the mystery of where the women are, right? Come on, baby. Come behind the tree and get some sugar!

Iggy: (dressed in a suit and tie) I'm starting to get a cramp.

Gasman: Do not move or say anything. You're scaring away all the babes with your fluids and diseases.

Iggy: Look, I want to go back to ball shape. I don't like being a man.

Gasman: Well you're never gonna be a man with the way you act.

Merle: What in the hell is that? Ya know, this whole plan is just attracting a bunch of goobers.

Flargan: What do their shoes look like?

Merle: Seems kinda stupid doing this whole thing for shoes.

Flargan: It's not just for shoes! It's–It's for–

Merle: Then for what? This Bananarama tape with no case? We really scored big on that one, didn't we buddy?

Flargan: You…. SHUT UP.

Flargan: Just turn on the machine!

Dingle: Feet!

Fang: Look, that's the rainbow from Anne's e-mail!

Maximum: You're right, Gasman. Good work.

Gasman: GOLD! I'M RICH!

Maximum: GASMAN! NO! (Gasman gets sucked up in rainbow)

Iggy: What just happened?

Maximum: That rainbow just took Gasman away!

Nudge: Really, that is awful. Let's go get some ice cream.

Maximum: Wait, We need to find him. And when we find Gasman, we'll find our culprits.

Angel: Or i could just get a new brother.

Iggy: Look, you go find him. He don't yell at you.

Angel: All I ever try to do is make him smile and sing around him and dance around him and he just ignores into me.

Nudge: He told me to get in the freezer 'cause there was a carnival later. But there wasn't no carnival, My body parts became numb

Maximum: Hang on, hang on a second, Angel. I just had a vision, picking up some very small brain activity. Great, he's alive!

Nudge: Damn it.

Gasman: Get away from that, I call that one. That pile's mine as well.

Dingle: No feet?!

Merle: Yeah, that's right ass. No feet.

Gasman: What is this, a frisbee?

Flargan: Get away from our precious treasure!

Gasman: You call this frisbee treasure? It's bent! This is crap! Where's the gold?

Merle: Good question! I told you we needed to be doing this in Antwerp, Flargan. At least they have diamonds.

Flargan: Well, Merle. You know you don't have to be part of this plan.

Merle: Yeah, but I'm the only one that looks normal enough to go into town and buy us food. Isn't that right?

Flargan: Normal?! You're not even IRISH!

Merle: Look, I told you when we met that I was not a leprechaun, that I was from Rhode Island, and that I was half Korean and you said it didn't matter.

Gasman: You're both yo-yos! Shut up, ya yo-yos.

Flargan: Get rid of him!

Gasman: Look here, gnome, I'll save you the trouble. Screw this. I'm outta here.

Maximum: Gasman, we found you!

Nudge: Yes, that's amazing. Wait, are those roller skates? Those ARE roller skates!

Fang: Let's go. They don't have nothing. It's like a flea market threw up in there.

Angel: Look, a Bananarama tape!

Fang: That's mine! Drop it where you are!

Maximum: So you're the ones sending all these e-mails, with this laptop, and then you're using this rainbow machine to mug people.

Gasman: They are? That's right, they ARE! That's why I got here first.

Flargan: Now you know too much! Turn on the machine! (Maximum blows up the Rainbow Maker 400)

Merle: You broke it!

Flargan: Prepare to die! (Maximum zaps them with his rays and drops them to the ground) Look, we did not do it!

Merle: We had nothing to do with it.

Flargan: That machine was here when we got here.

Merle: In fact, what happened–

Fang: Stow it, pee-wee, I heard it all before. Just save it for the judge be–(sees Anne's heels) Is that gold? It IS gold!

Iggy: No it isn't, that Anne's shoes

Angel: You don't need a machine to make a rainbow, For rainbows are made of happy thoughts, and dreams, and chocolate unicorns, and gumdrops, and licorice sunsets, and fuzzy gumdrop bears, in chicken curly chocolate gumdrop land…

Fang: No way in hell.

Flargan: So all we need to do is dream and a rainbow will come out and capture people and we can take their stuff?!

Maximum: What?

Flargan: I mean, in theory cause we didn't do it.

Iggy: Wait a second, did you say you didn't do it? 'Cause that's all I need to hear. Come on, they didn't do it.

Maximum: What about all this treasure? And the laptop, and the e-mails, and the rainbow machine?

Iggy: Well what about those shoes?

Maximum: What about it?

Iggy: Look, it's glinting in the sunlight.

Flargan: RUN!

Maximum: Oh great, now they're gone

Iggy: Yes, They escaped because you were trying to frame them. So we need to get back so I can get this baby polished. Come on, we're done.

Announcer: That's what y'all get when y'all mess with then Air Teens.

Anne's Lake

Anne: Oh good, you're back. Tell me you got those little green guys.

Maximum: Anne, those green guys, turns out they didn't do it.

Anne: Oh really?

Nudge: And so, this will remain one of the great unsolved mysteries of our times.

Anne: Wonderful. While we're on the topic, what's that around your little straw thing there..danglin' like it's yours.

Iggy: Oh, you like it? It's new.

Anne: Yeah, I do like it. I liked it when I bought it.

Iggy: Then maybe you can answer this for me. Is it real gold? Cause it's leavin' like a little greenish streak on my lid.

Angel: I'm trying to sleep, so that the real rainbow will come and- (Rainbow arcs in) The real rainbow! I did it! I brought happiness and joy to us all! (Rainbow takes Anne's house)

Iggy: Wow!

Anne: Ooohh, GOOD!

Angel: Well, I gotta go. See ya later.

Flargan: Oh! The dream house we've always dreamed about!

Dingle: No feet! No feet!

Merle: Hang on, Dingle. Flargan, where's it gonna land? (house lands on them)

Iggy: You heard her! She did it, not me!

Anne: You're dead, boy! You're dead!

**Sorry, if the story sucks, anyway read and review.**


End file.
